Beyoncé Knowles
Beyoncé Knowles thumb|Beyonce Beyoncé Giselle Knowles (née le 4 septembre 1981), le plus souvent appelée Beyoncé (en anglais biˈjɒnseɪ), est une artisteR'n'B et pop, et également actrice et mannequin. Née et élevée à Houston au Texas, elle s'inscrit dans différentes écoles d'art scénique et participe à des concours de chant et de danse pendant son enfance. Beyoncé Knowles devient célèbre à la fin des années 1990 en tant que leader du groupe féminin de R'n'B Destiny's Child, l'un des groupes féminins ayant vendu le plus de disques dans le monde. En 2003, pendant la pause de Destiny's Child, Beyoncé sort son premier album solo Dangerously in Love, qui contient les singles populaires Crazy in Love et Baby Boy. Le disque devient l'un des albums à succès de l'année et obtient également le record de cinqGrammy Awards2,3. Après la dissolution du groupe en 2005, Beyoncé sort son second album studio, B'Day, en 2006. Il débute numéro un dans les classements Billboard et inclut les succès Déjà Vu, Irreplaceable et Beautiful Liar. Son troisième album solo I Am... Sasha Fierce, sorti en novembre 2008, inclut l'hymne Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). L'album et ses singles gagnent six Grammy Awards, battant le record du nombre de Grammy Awards remportés par une artiste féminine dans une seule cérémonie4,5,6. Beyoncé est l'une des artistes les plus honorées par les Grammys Awards avec seize récompenses dont treize en tant qu'artiste solo et trois en tant que membre des Destiny's Child7,8. Beyoncé a eu cinq singles numéro un au Billboard Hot 100 en tant qu'artiste solo et quatre avec les Destiny's Child, et comme artiste solo, elle a vendu plus de 35 millions d'albums et de singles aux États-Unis9 ; selon Sony, ses ventes totales de disques, combinées avec celles du groupe, dépassent les 100 millions10. Le 11 décembre 2009, le magazine Billboard classe Beyoncé comme l'artiste féminine ayant eu le plus de succès lors de la décennie 2000-2010 et comme l'artiste la plus diffusée en radio lors de cette même décennie11. En février 2010, la RIAA la classe comme l'artiste la plus certifiée de la décennie12,13 et la même année, VH1 classe Beyoncé à la 52e place de leur liste des 100 plus grands artistes de tous les temps14. Beyoncé Knowles commence sa carrière d'actrice en 2001, en apparaissant dans le film musical Carmen: A Hip Hopera. En 2006, elle interprète le rôle principal dans le film adapté de la comédie musicale de Broadway datant de 1981, Dreamgirls, pour lequel elle obtient deux nominations aux Golden Globes. Beyoncé lance sa ligne de mode familiale, House of Deréon, en 2004, et fait de la publicité pour des marques comme Pepsi-Cola, Tommy Hilfiger, Giorgio Armani et L'Oréal. En 2010, le magazine Forbes classe Beyoncé à la deuxième place de sa liste des 100 célébrités les plus puissantes et influentes dans le monde15,16 ; elle est également désignée comme la personnalité la plus puissante et influente de la musique dans le monde17. Le périodique Time''l'inclut également dans sa liste des «100 personnes les plus influentes dans le monde »18. Jeunesse et débuts de la carrière Beyoncé, qui est née à Houston au Texas, est la fille de Mathew Knowles, un producteur de musique professionnel, et de Tina Knowles, une créatrice de costumes et coiffeuse. Le père de Beyoncé est afro-américain alors que sa mère est une créole louisianaise (descendance afro-américaine, amérindienne et française)19. Beyoncé a été prénommée du nom de jeune fille de sa mère pour lui rendre hommage19. Elle est la sœur aînée de Solange, une auteur-compositrice-interprète et actrice. Beyoncé a été scolarisée à l'école primaire St. Mary au Texas, où elle s'inscrit dans des cours de danse, dont ceux du ballet classique et de la danse jazz. Son talent en chant est découvert quand son professeur de danse commence à fredonner une chanson qu'elle termine, en atteignant des notes aiguës20. L'intérêt de Beyoncé pour la musique et le spectacle naît après sa participation à un spectacle scolaire21. Elle chante ''Imagine de John Lennon et remporte le concours22,23. À sept ans, Beyoncé commence à attirer l'attention de la presse, en étant mentionnée dans le Houston Chronicle comme candidate pour les récompenses locales des arts du spectacle The Sammy24. À l'automne 1990, elle s'inscrit à l'école primaire Parker, une école spécialisée dans la musique à Houston, où elle s'exerce sur scène avec la chorale de l'école20. Elle va également à la''High School for the Performing and Visual Arts'' à Houston25 et entre ensuite à la Alief Elsik High School, localisée dans une municipalité de la banlieue de Houston, Alief19,26. Beyoncé est soliste dans la chorale de son église, l'église méthodiste unie St. John20. Elle restera dans la chorale pendant deux ans27. À l'âge de neuf ans, Beyoncé rencontre LaTavia Roberson lors d'une audition pour rejoindre un groupe de divertissement entièrement féminin28. En compagnie de son amie Kelly Rowland, elles se retrouvent toutes trois dans un groupe de six jeunes filles qui fait du rap et de la danse, et appelé à l'origine Girl's Tyme20. Le producteur R'n'B de la côte Ouest Arne Frager se rend à Houston pour les rencontrer, et, convaincu, les emmène enregistrer dans son studio (The Plant Recording Studios) en Californie du Nord, avec la voix de Beyoncé en vedette20. Dans le cadre des efforts pour faire signer un contrat à Girl's Tyme chez un label majeur, la stratégie de Frager est au début de les faire participer à Star Search21, la plus grande émission de recherche de talents du moment20. Girl's Tyme participe à la compétition, mais échoue parce que, selon Beyoncé, la chanson interprétée n'était pas la bonne29,30. Beyoncé connaît son premier «échec professionnel »avec cette défaite, mais retrouve confiance après avoir appris que les pop stars Britney Spears et Justin Timberlake avaient vécu la même expérience20. Pour gérer le groupe, le père de Beyoncé (qui était à ce moment-là vendeur d'équipement médical) démissionne en 1995 de son travail31. Il lui consacre son temps et met en place un«camp d'entraînement »pour leur formation21. Cela réduit de moitié le budget de la famille de Beyoncé, et ses parents sont forcés de déménager dans des appartements séparés19. Peu de temps après l'inclusion de Rowland, Mathew réduit le groupe à quatre20, avec LeToya Luckett qui les rejoint en 199328. Répétant dans le salon de coiffure de Tina et dans son arrière-cour, le groupe continue à jouer comme pour la première partie d'un concert de groupes R'n'B féminin de cette époque28 ; Tina contribue en créant leurs costumes, ce qu'elle continuera à faire pendant toute l'ère Destiny's Child. Grâce au soutien continu de Mathew, elles auditionnent chez les maisons de disques et vont finalement signer chez Elektra Records. Elles déménagent à Atlanta pour travailler sur leur premier enregistrement, avant que la maison de disques ne rompe le contrat en 1995. Ils retournent à la maison pour recommencer à zéro et le nom du groupe change en Destiny's Child19. Cela apporte la discorde chez les Knowles, et les parents de Beyoncé se séparent brièvement quand elle a 14 ans. En 1996, la famille se réunit, et conjointement, les filles signent un contrat avec Columbia Records sous le nom de Destiny's Child22. destinys-child.jpg Le groupe change son nom en Destiny's Child en 1993, d'après un passage du Livre d'Isaïe28. Ensemble, elles se produisent dans des concerts locaux et, après quatre ans sur la route, le groupe signe chez Columbia Records à la fin de l'année 1997. Cette même année, Destiny's Child enregistre leur première chanson, Killing Time, pour la bande-originale du film de 1997, Men in Black28,30. L'année suivante, le groupe sort son premier album éponyme29, qui contient leur premier tube, No, No, No. Cet album installe le groupe dans l'industrie musicale, avec des ventes modérées et faisant gagner au groupe trois Soul Train Lady of Soul Awards pour le «Meilleur single R'n'B/Soul »avec No, No, No, le «Meilleur album R'n'B/Soul de l'année »et le «Meilleur nouvel artiste R'n'B/Soul ou Rap »28. Le groupe sort son second album qui sera plusieurs fois disque de platine, The Writing's On The Wall, en 1999. Le disque comporte certaines des chansons les plus connues du groupe telles que Bills, Bills, Bills, le premier single numéro un du groupe, Jumpin', Jumpin', et Say My Name, qui va devenir leur chanson remportant le plus de succès à ce moment-là, et qui restera une de leurs chansons phares. Say My Name remporte le prix de laMeilleure performance R'n'B par un duo ou un groupe avec chant et le prix de la Meilleure chanson R'n'B lors de la 43e cérémonie des Grammy Awards en 200128. The Writing's on the Wall s'est vendu à plus de huit millions d'exemplaires29. Luckett et Roberson découvrent sur le clip de Say My Name qu'elles ont été remplacées par Michelle Williams et Farrah Franklin. Elles intentent alors un procès au groupe pour rupture de contrat28. Finalement, Luckett et Roberson quittent le groupe. Franklin les suit cinq mois plus tard29, comme en témoignent ses absences lors des promotions et des concerts. Elle attribue son départ à des ondes négatives dans le groupe, résultant de la séparation28. Après la décision sur leur nombre définitif, le trio enregistre Independent Women Part I, qui apparaît en 2000 sur la bande originale du film, Charlie et ses drôles de dames. Il devient leur single le mieux classé, restant en tête du classement officiel des singles américains pendant onze semaines consécutives28. Plus tard dans l'année, Luckett et Roberson retirent leur plainte contre les nouveaux anciens membres du groupe, tout en continuant leur procès contre Mathew. Les deux parties se mettent d'accord : ils conviennent de cesser leur dénigrement public28. Luckett et Roberson déposent à nouveau plainte après la sortie du troisième album des Destiny's Child, Survivor qui est sorti en mai 2001, en faisant valoir que les chansons de l'album les visaient28. L'album débute numéro un au [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] américain avec 663 000 exemplaires vendus32. Deux ans plus tard, Survivor a été vendu à plus de dix millions d'exemplaires dans le monde entier, dont plus de 40 % uniquement aux États-Unis33. L'album engendre d'autres singles numéro un comme Bootylicious et le titre éponyme de l'album, Survivor ; ce dernier vaudra au groupe un Grammy Award de la meilleure performance R&B par un duo ou un groupe avec chant. Après la sortie de leur album de Noël, 8 Days of Christmas, le groupe annonce prendre une pause pour que chacune poursuive des projets en solo28.